


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by theperksofshippinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cigarettes, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theperksofshippinglarry/pseuds/theperksofshippinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harry is a grunge hipster slut that really wants his best friends brother to fuck the shit out of him. Seems like all of Harry’s tactics aren’t working too well for him. (Takes places during the early 90’s)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t mean for this to be first person but rereading it over, I think its better this way I dunno. I hope you like it?
> 
> Warnings: Smut, Words that may be offensive, Harry refers to himself as a slut a lot i dunno what that means but whatever.

My name is Harry, I’m 18 years old, and like to refer to myself as a grunge hipster faggot. Please don’t take offense to the word because I myself am one. What do I look like? Well, I have green eyes, long brown curly hair, and big lips for sucking dick. I usually am always stealing my sister’s flowery bandanas and other girly shit. It’s not because I like to piss her off or anything its just well, she has better taste and nicer stuff than what they sell in the men’s section. What makes those pricks think that all guys like wearing plaid, blazers, and plain tee shirts with nothing more than a band or star wars graphic? I like flowers, lace, and combat boots, there’s nothing wrong with that, and I am gay after all. Anyway, around my school I’m kind of known as the schools slut, the ‘grunge indie chic’ and yes I get called a chic but its whatever because its not like I care. The point of me telling you all this is because somehow, I made a friend. His name is Zayn Malik and he’s very punk and sexy, and I wouldn’t mind hopping on that if you catch my drift but the thing is, Zayn is straight. Zayn knows I’m as gay as fucking Freddie Mercury but he doesn’t seem to mind. Says his brother is as gay as they come too so he’s used to it. 

I told Zayn when I first met him that I thought he was hot and he just smiled and said ‘Thanks!’ like, most straight guys would have punched me in the face and never have spoken to me again.

I’m excited because this is the first time since I’ve come out like 4 years ago that I’m going over to a friend’s house. Usually I just go to clubs now and have sex with drunken guys in the bathroom so this is a step up for me I’m assuming? I’m going to go have a cigarette because I deserve it. Yup, who are you to judge me?

I’m really nice though so please don’t get the wrong impression of me. I just really like boys and their dicks okay? There’s nothing wrong with being a slut however, there is something wrong with being a slut who doesn’t swallow. Haha I’m just kidding but seriously, don’t be that hoe that’s a bitch to everyone just because. Anyway back to my point, my friend Zayn see, his stepbrother is really fucking hot as well. Dare I say it, even hotter than Zayn himself? His name is Louis and he’s just as punk and rebellious as Zayn except with more ass and sass.

I already asked Zayn if I could get with his brother and he said and I quote,

“If I find out you ever hooked up with my brother, I’ll fucking beat the shit out of you and then kick your dick in the dirt.” Then he just smiled and kept smoking his cigarette. I don’t understand his deal with the whole Louis and me thing but I guess I should stay away. There has to be SOME sort of boundaries between friends, right?

*

I’m sorry I’m a slut okay? Hey what are you judging me for? I told all of you this in the beginning. See the thing is, over the past month, I’ve grown quite fond of Louis. I see the way he looks at me; I just know he wants me just as much as I want him. He doesn’t do anything about it though, he probably can’t because Zayn said so and it makes me so agitated. It’s like I’m being tortured every time I go to Zayn’s and Louis’ there.

Let me just tell you guys why I think Louis likes me okay? I’m going to list some of the many things he’s done so far to maybe sort of drop the hint that he totally wants to fuck my brains out. 

**Example 1 of being a rolling stone**

So there I am minding my own business right? Zayn and I are sitting on his sofa watching some shitty ass indie film and Louis comes bounding down the stairs, plopping himself down right between the two of us. He starts fiddling with his lip ring, making little remarks throughout the movie about new tattoos he wants and more piercings. Zayn just nods his head every once in a while saying little things like ‘yeah and sounds good’ and Louis just takes out his phone and there it is. Right on his lock screen a young picture of Mick Jagger where he looks almost identical to how I look.

I say something along the lines of “Mick Jagger?” And Louis just smiles slyly and goes “Yeah he was a total babe when he was younger. I would have fucked the shit out of him.” And okay so I kind of started hyperventilating because I get called young Mick Jagger’s twin all the time. So I excuse myself to the bathroom to take a breather because god damn Zayn and his whole fucking set of rules.

**Example 2 of wanting more**

So Zayn, Louis, and I sometimes smoke together now. It usually starts with just Zayn and me and with Louis seeing us from his window and joining in. He just comes and grabs the blunt from my hand and takes a hit. I cant stop but stare at him like he’s the next coming Jesus because the way he does that thing with his tongue and his everything, ugh. So as I was saying, it’s kind of an annual thing now for the three of us to smoke together. There was this one time where Zayn was so out of it, he fell asleep past out on the grass and it ended up just being Louis and me. Good thing I went for the whole combat boots, lace tights, and short denim shorts and Ramones shirt. The two of us sat on the grass, staring up at the black starry sky when Louis says to me, 

“You know Harry, I’ve really grown quite fond of you.” He says, taking the blunt from my hand and inhaling, Louis’ face piercings sparkling in the dark night, the black under his eyes outlining the blue. 

“Is that so?” I mumble, inching closer to him, letting my hand move down his biceps. Louis seems to notice and he shivers, moves into my touch and turns to look at me. At this point I have my whole sly dimpled smirk because god how obvious can Louis be that he wants me? And then he licks at my neck all slow and lustful like and I put my hands to the back of his neck and moan softly. He leaves a love bite there and before I think he’s going to continue to the point where this ends in sex, he stands up and flicks away the stub. I stare up at him confused, my face all flushed, lips parted.

“Have a party to be at. See you later baby.” Louis says with a smirk and wink and then starts walking the blackened streets, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. 

**Example 3 of why I cant ever get what I want**

Zayn invited me to his house party he decided to throw when his parents left town. I was a little excited and I’m not going to lie about the fact that it was because Louis was going to be there. So I make sure to dress all sexy and slutty like. So I throw on a gray jumper, my blue flower crown, short denim shorts, and my lace tights and black converse.

Zayn leads me threw the mess of sweaty horny people to the kitchen, letting me sit on the counter while he gets us refreshments from somewhere in the other room. Zayn claims they were stolen from the kitchen because of them being ‘dumb horny hippies’ as he says.

My feet are dangling over the edge, and I start swinging them absentmindedly when a hot male with brown eyes and a quiff walks into the room. He seems drunk and although I think he’s very good looking, I don’t want anyone except Louis at this point. So this boy walks over to me, slotting himself between my thighs and rubbing down my arms. 

“So you want to go upstairs and let me fuck your little pretty brains out? You’re almost good enough to fuck right here on the counter. How come I’ve never seen you before?” The boy says and goes to grab me off the counter by the waist and Louis storms in the kitchen. 

“Liam! fuck off the kid!” Louis shouts and Liam’s smile fades and he turns red, running out of the room in terror at the look on Louis’ face.

“Hey you alright love?” Louis says to me, walking to me and positioning himself in between my thighs like Liam just did. Except with Louis, it was all gentle and hot and I totally wanted to go all the way with this guy. 

“Mhm I’m fine. Thanks for saving me.” I say seductively, letting my arms and legs wind around Louis’ body, pulling him closer. Louis turns almost red; letting his hands fall to my waist until he remembers what he’s doing and backing away.

“Lou?” I ask innocently, biting my lip for emphasis, and batting my eyelashes. Was I not hot enough for him or something? Did Louis go more for the innocent type?

“I’m sorry Harry I cant do this.” Louis says, fixing his black Nirvana shirt awkwardly. 

“Why? Am I not hot enough for you or something?” I ask unashamedly because at this point, I just want to know the reason why he’s not giving in. 

“Trust me baby…that’s the complete opposite of why I just can’t do this.” Louis says and then he’s out of the room, with Zayn walking in right after him. 

“Hey you alright? Has my brother been bothering you? I could tell him to fuck off if you would like?” Zayn quips, passing me my beer. 

“No. We’ll be okay.” I say with a small smile as Zayn grabs my hand and leads me back to where the party is.

**Example 4 of why I fucking hate my life.**

Zayn decided to take me to the drive in today and to be honest with you; I don’t think Zayn is entirely straight. It’s just; sometimes I would watch the way he looks at me, when he thinks I’m not looking. He also likes to touch me a lot, for unnecessary moments that I find to be quite annoying because, I wish that was Louis, not Zayn. But regardless, Zayn is my friend and Zayn is still hot, so I agree to this little outing and dress comfortably this time. It is getting chilly out you know. So I wear a jumper, with a flower crown, skinny jeans, and converse. 

As soon as Zayn picks me up from my house, he comments on how “Warm and lovely I look” And I blush because come on, when a beautiful guy is giving you a compliment like that, you just cant help but feel happy about it. 

So Zayn offers me a hand and I take it and follow him to his convertible. 

At the drive in, half way through the horribly bad horror film, Zayn slides an arm around my shoulder. I start getting a little nervous about it because even though the tops of the car are up now, and no one can really see us, I’m worried Zayn will try something. And its not like I’m innocent or a virgin either because lets me honest, that’s been gone since I was twelve. But, It’s Zayn we’re talking about here and he’s still not his brother. 

Zayn starts moving closer to me, almost on top of the stick shift now and I’m getting really hot under this jumper and I just want to rip it off but I think that would give Zayn the wrong idea. What the fuck, what do I do, HELP. SOS. 

And then its like even the gods themselves planned this out, Louis comes knocking at my car window, and I jump up from my seat from it and almost have a heart attack. Zayn sighs and rolls down the window and top of the car.

“What are you doing here Lou?” Zayn asks him clearly annoyed.

“What? You’re the only one that can have fun? What are you doing with little princess here? Are you two being good? Using condoms?” Louis says teasingly and Zayn gets so red in the face and mad that he gets out of the car and goes to Louis’ side.

“Can we talk Louis?” Zayn says but as a statement as he starts dragging him away from the car.

I watch them walk a few feet away, talking and looking angry. I don’t know what they are fighting about exactly but after a couple minutes, they’re laughing and both lighting up cigarettes. 

Then Louis is walking towards the car and Zayn is walking the other way and I’m really confused at this point. Louis climbs into the passenger seat, putting the car into reverse and sliding out of the parking lot.

“Um Louis what’s going on?” I ask as Louis keeps on smoking his cigarette and holy fucking shit he’s so hot. It’s like every time I forget just how much when I don’t see him and then BAM sex god when I do.

“Oh? Yeah Zayn wants me to take you home.” Louis says nonchalantly, turning up the radio with the new Nirvana song on high blast.

I get annoyed, lowering the volume as Louis looks at me like ‘what the fuck’

“Can you please tell me why exactly?” I ask sarcastically.

“Because I ruined my brothers pride and now he’s embarrassed like the little shit he is. Can we just shut up about it now? So I can listen to the music?” Louis says turning up the volume again and banging his hands against the wheel and screaming the lyrics.

When Louis finally pulls up at my house, I sit in the car for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. I don’t want to go home yet, I’m not even tired and its only midnight, the nights still young.

“Hey Harry?” Louis mumbles, turning off the music, and looking at me with a cigarette in mouth and one hand on the wheel. 

“Yes?” I ask turning to him and blatantly checking him out. At this point I don’t care anymore, it’s always been obvious with how much I wanted this kid inside me. I think he knows at this point and now it’s just a matter of time for Louis to realize he wants the same.

“You know if my brother didn’t already have the hot’s for you, I’d totally be cruising on you right now. Right?” Louis asks, his voice deeper than usual, flicking the cigarette out of the car window. 

“Oh. Really?” I ask in shock, turning a little red.

“Of course.” Louis chuckles with a smirk.

“Well, I like you more though. I mean don’t get me wrong Zayn’s great and everything but I just…I really want you Louis…” I say trailing off, turning my body fully at him so he understands where I’m coming from. Which is basically the sublime message of ‘Get. The. Fuck. Inside. Me. Now.’

Louis looks taken aback, almost giddy like as he coughs awkwardly and smiles.

“Yeah well, you can’t always get what you want curly. I like you but, I could never do that to my brother again.” Louis says defeated, frowning and looking away from me. 

“Again?” I ask confused but Louis just whispers 

“Shh don’t worry about it. Goodnight Harry.” Louis says and leans over and kisses my cheek. 

Nothing else is said as I fumble out of the car and watch Louis fucking Tomlinson speed down the street with his sly smirk and cigarette dangling from his perfect mouth.

**Example 5 of why I fucking hate my life part 2**

So you may think I’m like the biggest slut/most evil genius in the entire world but, hey. I fucking told all of you this shit in the beginning so fuck that, I’m not saying it anymore, you should know at this point. 

I clung to Zayn’s shoulder for the remaining of the week, making sure to get down every time he would be out of the house for more than hour so I could plan my scheme. 

Alas, Zayn tells me on a Thursday night that from 6-8:30pm he has to attend some college meeting with his parents and I frown and complain like I’m upset and that I’ll actually miss him. I kiss his cheek as he blushes and walks out of my house, telling me he’ll call me when he gets home. And fuck, babe I wont be home, I’ll be at your house I laugh to myself.

6:05 I begin my walk to Zayn and Louis’ house and I’m not going to lie when I say, I look banging. With my bandana, black low cut tank top, black skinny jeans, and black converse.

I don’t need to knock on the door because its always opened and there parents are always out and at work. So I make the way up the stairs and barge into Louis’ room finding him wanking on top of the covers, cigarette in mouth, holding up an issue of playgirl. 

Perfect. 

He almost doesn’t even sense my presence, the loud heavy metal blaring over the speakers, so I throw off my shoes, moving slowly up onto the bed until Louis feels the drop in it and looks at me in horror as I jump on top of him and straddle him. 

“Harry WHAT THE FUCK?!” Louis shouts, face red from embarrassment and shock, grabbing the remote off the side table and clicking off the music. 

“What Lou? Come on finish off. You’re almost there. I can help you if you want…” I start but Louis interrupts me.

“No get the fuck out of my house. Zayn isn’t even home.” Louis says infuriated, his hand now out of his pants and pushing me off of him. 

“I think I know that stupid. Come on Lou don’t act like you don’t want me. I did this for you. I made sure Zayn wouldn’t be home for a while don’t worry.” I say trying to reassure him but Louis doesn’t look convinced.

“No Harry get out. Now.” Louis says again his voice demanding and final and I can’t help but oblige and climb off of him. 

“I just thought…. you wanted me….” I trail off, feeling hot tears prickle at my eyes and I just want to hide under the ground and bury myself there because Louis doesn’t want me. 

Louis groans, adjusting his pants and getting off the bed and walking over to me curled into a ball on the floor.

“Harry babe how many times do I have to tell you? I want you. Very badly actually to the point where I cant even focus when you’re over here looking sexy and shit but, I cant do this to Zayn. Not after what I did last time. He used to have a friend Niall see? And he and Zayn were kind of like you and him are now, very close and open with one another and then one day, they fucked. I had no clue of course because as close as brothers are, they don’t always tell each other everything but I ended up fucking Niall too. Zayn was sleeping and Niall was over and we were both high and drunk as fuck and ended up doing it. Zayn found us in the middle of well..yeah and he got really pissed off at me. Sent Niall out of the house, told him he never wanted to speak to him again and beat the shit out of me. Zayn and I didn’t speak to one another for literally 5 months. So you see why I cant do that again Harry. And not to mention, you are a million times sexier than Niall so you must imagine how hard this is for me too.” Louis finishes off, pulling me off the floor and into his chest. 

“I’m sorry Lou I didn’t know but, I swear. I would never tell Zayn. I would never want to loose him as a friend or have you loose him as a brother.” I say kissing Louis’ neck, and okay maybe I seem really desperate right now but I could give a fuck. 

“No babe. We cant.” Louis says and when he lifts my chin up and looks straight into my eyes, I can tell he’s hurt and pained because this can’t ever happen. Because he can’t have me the way I want him. It sucks to be so hot sometimes I think to myself, it really does.

*

Fridays are the best because that means the weekend and Fridays is when everyone goes to the drive in or to a party. Tonight it’s the drive in and Zayn invited me, and a whole lot of other people to come. It’s good because maybe I can make some new friends and all the attention from Zayn wouldn’t just be on me. 

We’re all sitting on the grass, sneaking each other beers and vodka, a flower crown sitting on mine and the girl’s heads who now seem to like me. They said I look very pretty when I wear them and they’re now asking me some tips on getting guys. It’s funny because I’ve gotten almost every guy I’ve wanted into my pants so its weird for them to ask me. Regardless, I’m just happy to have some other people to talk to than just Louis and Zayn. 

The movie starts and Zayn is a couple people in front of me, laughing with Liam and Perrie as I can recall. 

I was so into the movie after the first 10 minutes that I didn’t even realize when one of the hottest seniors in my school came right over to me and started whispering something dirty in my ear.

“Wanna go to my car? I hear the views better from there.” And I haven’t gotten laid in months because of Louis so I say fuck it and let him lead me away to his Impala.  He opens up the back door, which is unusual if you’re watching a movie but I’m not stupid, most likely we’re going to fuck in his backseat. Just then as I’m just about to get in, I see Louis a couple cars away, staring at me with a cigarette in mouth. His blue eyes are piercing into mine, he’s leaning against his caravan and he looks like some dark pissed off angel from where I am. 

The hot senior named Donnie is looking at me and then behind him to see what had caught my attention. Then he’s slowly trying to push me into the car and I’m not budging until he literally, throws me in and slams the car door behind him.

Then his lips are at my neck, head, lips, running down my chest and the touch feels good but the person doing this to me does not. 

I can’t help moaning because he’s rubbing my crotch and licking and biting at my neck and no, he can’t do that. Only Louis, so mumble a  ‘Not the neck’ and he shrugs and moves away from the area.

Our shirts are starting to get torn off when someone is knocking at the window and fuck; if that’s the police I’m fucked. But then I see Louis’ dark menacing eyes and I’m moaning inaudibly. 

Donnie groans, rolling down the window.

“Yes Tomlinson?” Donnie asks confused.

“I believe you have something of mine.” Louis snaps at him, wrenching open the car door and pushing Donnie out.

Man what the fuck is your problem?!” Donnie shouts angrily, as Louis pulls me out of the backseat and pulls me into his arms.

“Don’t fucking touch Harry again. You understand?” Louis growls at Donnie and then is pulling me by the wrist towards his caravan.

“Ow Louis let go you’re hurting me!” I shout at him, slapping his hand away because yes, he is holding on a little too tightly.

“Shut up Harry and get in the fucking back.” Louis snaps at me and I swallow the lump in my throat but climb into the trunk regardless. Louis slams it behind me and the inside is all lit up by candles and blankets. There are posters littering where the windows should be and I love the whole appeal of it all. Louis climbs into the passenger seat and shuts the blinds all around the windows and windshields and then hops into the back and does the same. He locks the doors and that’s when I start getting panicky.

‘Um Lou what are you-” I start as Louis slams his lips against mine and pushes me back against the trucks floor. 

“Lou I don’t understa-” I’m panting in between kisses.

“Shut up Harry.” Louis hisses, shoving his tongue into my mouth and holding onto my hips a little too tightly but now, it feels good. It feels right and my head is chanting moremoremore.

“You’re such a little slut. You were going to let that fuck face fuck you weren’t you?” Louis asks rhetorically, slamming his hips down against mine.

“No just, only want you.” I say when Louis pulls away to start pulling the clothes off my body. 

“I know babe. You want my cock huh? Because you’re a slut. Is that right? You’ve wanted it for a while even though you’re not allowed huh?” Louis says, leaving me completely bare as he starts peeling off his own clothes and I’m in awe as I watch on. 

His cock springs free from his boxers, hard already against his stomach and all for me. Because he was jealous I was going to be fucked by another guy. Sweet.

“Mmm want you inside me Louis pleaseee. I swear I’ll be a good boy. I promise. I’ll do whatever you want.” I beg, leaning up and crawling on top of him, wrapping myself around his naked body, my hands tied around his neck and legs around his waist. 

I start rubbing our cocks together, moving my hips down against his as Louis starts moaning obscenely and squeezing my hips so hard that there will definitely be thumb marks in the morning. 

“Okay slut. How about you ride me like the little whore you are eh? Bet you’ve fucked every guy there is in school huh?” Louis teases, biting at my neck and ears, making me whimper and shiver.

“I want you the most, more than anyone ever. Please Louis I promise I’m not lying. Want you so fucking bad.” I moan and Louis pushes me off for a second to open up the condom he brought and to slide it on himself.

“Open yourself up for me babe.” Louis says squeezing lube on my fingers and watching me smile and insert fingers into myself one at time. Louis’ staring up at me like I’m a gift sent from heaven for him and him only and I can’t even believe this is happening right now. 

After three fingers and of me saying ‘Okay,’ Louis is lining himself up with my hand guiding his cock to my hole as he pushes himself in.

We both moan from it and I’m trying to adjust to his size, moving slowly against his cock.

Then he’s telling me to go faster and I’m now bouncing up and down on his cock like a little slut, moaning and throwing my head back.

“How. Are. You. So. Fucking. Tight. Still. Feel so good around me baby.” Louis says, showering me with compliments as I keep fucking down on him and I cant answer because I’m incoherent because this feels like flying.

Then I feel that familiar coil in my stomach signaling I’m going to come soon and Louis senses it because I’m loosing my rhythm and he’s grabbing me by the hips and slamming me down onto the ground and fucking into me.

I can’t help but moan and actually scream from the sensation, Louis smiles above me like he can’t get enough of this, of me. My legs tightening around his upper back as his hands move my legs up higher to his shoulders and he’s fucking into me with reckless abandon.

Then I’m coming, with Louis soon after, as I start feeling oversensitive and letting me head loll to the side.

Then Louis is pulling out of me and throwing the condom to the front of the car.

“Hey Harry.” Louis whispers into my ear, when I’m nuzzled into his neck after a couple minutes of coming down from our highs.

“Mhm.” I croak, my voice wrecked and lost.

“I think we should tell Zayn… I mean, I know the consequences of it but Harry; I’m being honest with you. I really like you. I get we’re both the same in the aspect of relationships and different with everything else but, I cant help but feel like we’re also so right for one another. You know what I mean?” Louis whispers against the top of my head, the vibrations of his voice coursing throughout my body.

“Yes I do. I want to be with you too Lou. So badly.” I say leaning up and looking at him.

Louis kisses me, my hand reaching up to caress his cheek and hold him there.

“I would treat you so well Harry, I would make you so happy.” Louis says smiling against my lips and I cant help but think how great this feels, and how for right now, nothing else matters except this.

“I also made you something, I was going to give it to you soon but now seems like the perfect time.” Louis says, reaching to a little bag off to the side and pulling out a pink cassette tape and placing it in my hands. “I was going to tell you some way or another with how I felt. I hope you like it.” Louis says with a small shrug and smile like he’s nervous I will hate it or think he’s corny.

“Thank you.” I mumble out, “I’m sure I’m going to absolutely love it.” I say with a dimpled smile letting Louis cover us with a blanket, and kiss my head one last time before we fall asleep to the faint sounds of Kurt Cobain’s voice in the background.

*


End file.
